Maaf Saya Baper
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Cerita tentang Karma Akabane yang diam-diam baper semenjak menyaksikan Nagisa mencium Kayano dalam usahanya memutuskan tentakel. Hati-hati yang baca ikut baper. (Penulisnya juga)


**Mm…so…saya belum update dua fanfics. Silakan, ini leher saya. Maunya minta ampun sembah sujud saya hanya pegawai magang, tapi apa daya, saya juga sebal dengan diri saya sendiri.**

 **Jadiii…fanfic ini baper ceritanya.**

 **Ii jou desu.**

* * *

 **Maaf Saya Baper**  
 _19 Agustus 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan remaja berambut apel merah itu.

"Cie, cie, yang sebelahan," Rio Nakamura menggoda Kayano dan Nagisa. "Aku yang sebelahan sama Nagisa aja nggak ada yang cie-cie-in…"

"Ihirr, baper," ejek Okajima, hanya agar kakinya diinjak oleh si pirang itu.

"Sugino, ayo keluar," kata Nagisa, agak merasa aneh digodai teman-temannya sejak ia mencium Kayano di depan semua orang. Kayano saja bersikap biasa dan hanya menanggapinya tergantung suasana hati. Tapi yang aneh malah Karma.

Aneh bagaimana? Begini contohnya…

"Karma-kun, ayo," Nagisa mengajak seperti biasa, Sugino sudah menunggu di pintu. "Di luar anginnya sedang bagus."

Karma masih sibuk membaca Shonen Jump di hadapannya, sebuah cengiran yang tak sampai ke matanya menguar. "Hooh, kok malah ngajak aku sama Sugino? Kenapa nggak duduk-duduk sama Kayano saja di bawah pohon, berduaan, berciuman? Hmm?"

"Kalau nggak mau ya sudah," Nagisa mengangkat bahu, menghela napas dan bergegas menyusul Sugino, wajahnya sedikit merah. Antara malu dan sedikit jengkel. Benar saja, angin di lapangan luas berhias pegunungan dan hutan sekolah mereka sangat mengundang hasrat tidur siang.

"Mau tangkap bola?" tawar Sugino.

"Anginnya kencang," Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kita toh, lebih cepat dari angin ini. Ayo!"

Mungkin kalau hanya sekali belum kelihatan anehnya. Tapi hal semacam ini terjadi begitu sering sebelumnya; hari ini bukan satu-satunya.

"Karma-kun, ini, biasanya minum ini kan?" Nagisa meletakkan sekaleng jus di atas bangku Karma, di sebelah kedua kakinya yang dinaikkan seenak udel. Karma meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali membaca Shonen Jump itu, kedua alisnya terangkat, senyuman itu lagi.

"Oooh, malah beliin aku jus, bukannya harusnya Kayano yang dibeliin? Ah, iya iya, kalian sekaleng berdua ya? Atau dari mulut ke mulut?"

Karena teman-temannya yang lain tertawa, Nagisa hanya memprotes lemah danjadinya ini tidak tampak aneh.

Baiklah, ada juga yang seperti ini…

Istirahat berakhir. Guru gurita kuning berjulukan Koro Sensei kembali dari acara belanjanya di Notre Dame. Koro Sensei masih membawa segunung bunga dari kota yang indah itu. Pelajaran Matematika mereka hari itu jadi bertema bunga-bunga bagai video-nya Syahrini yang bobok siang dulu di Roma.

"…Omong-omong kelipatan tiga, kalau kalian ingat, biji dikotil atau monokotil bisa dilihat dari kelipatan kelopak bunga. Nah, Sensei mau tahu, Kayano-san, kalau titik A, B, C dan D memiliki koordinat x berkelipatan 3 dengan koordinat y masing-masing secara berurutan di kuadran dua, tiga, dan empat, bagaimanakah posisi garis-garis tersebut terhadap sumbu x dan y?"

"Nggg…" Kayano mengernyit bingung, masih separuh jalan memproses pertanyaan gurunya. "Y-Yang pasti sama sekali tidak memotong sumbu –x…kan?"

"Yak, tepat sekali!, Satu bunga merah untuk Kayano-san, silakan berikan kepada orang yang akan menjawab pertanyaan selanjutnya! Ahh, bunga-bunga ini indah sekali…"

"Sensei! Kenapa hari ini bawa-bawa bunga ke kelas?" Tanya Hara penasaran.

"Ah, ya…soalnya…hari ini…" Koro Sensei berubah pink. "Hari Sensei dan Yukimura Sensei bertemu untuk pertama kali…" Kayano tampak terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Waaa! Jadi bunga-bunga dan pelajaran Matematika ini baper dong!"

"Nuruhuhuhu, maaf Sensei baper, tapi kalau tentang Yukimura Sensei, Sensei bisa baper sampai tiga hari—"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Kayano, bunganya cepat kasih ke Nagisa-kun sebelum gurita itu baper tiga hari dan kita nggak bisa pulang," potong Karma dengan suara dilamat-lamatkan. Kelas meledak dengan tawa, Kayano memprotes dengan wajah merah karena malu, dan Nagisa hanya menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap temannya yang berambut merah itu dengan diam.

Setengah jam kemudian, pelajaran Matematika digantikan dengan pelajaran kesukaan Kurahashi, yaitu Biologi. Koro Sensei membagikan reagen anti-a dan anti-b untuk memahami golongan darah yang berbeda-beda. Segera mereka membentuk kelompok dengan cara berhitung.

"Kelompok tiga," gumam Nagisa, menoleh pada Kayano. "Kamu kelompok dua, ya?"

"Iya, nah, aku sama…Karma-kun! Kita sekelompok!" seru Kayano, ikut berkumpul dengan anggota kelompok dua lainnya. Karma nyengir ke arah Nagisa.

"Wah, kasihan Nagisa-kun, nggak bisa satu kelompok sama Kayano…Koro Sensei, aku mau-mau saja lho, tukar dengan Nagisa-kun agar mereka bisa bersatu…"

"Nyuee…Karma-kun kamu pengertian sekali…" Koro Sensei mengusap air mata.

"Apaan sih, Karma-kun? Nggak usah, biasa saja kok," Nagisa buru-buru menolak. Tahu-tahu Hazama, Sugino dan Okuda sudah berkumpul padanya. "Kelompok tiga ya? Wah, beruntung ada Okuda-san!"

"Hehe, aku bantu sebisa mungkin," Okuda tersenyum kalem.

Hazama melirik ke arah Karma yang kelompoknya sudah mulai diskusi. "Hei, Nagisa, menurutmu Karma apa nggak aneh?"

Nagisa berhenti mencatat prosedur di papan tulis. "Yah…iya, sih."

Sugino yang sedang merem-melek menusuk jarinya sendiri segera ikut nimbrung. "Hah? Masa iya? Apa anehnya—AU AW, _sudah Okuda-san tulangku jangan ditembus!_ " ia menjerit melihat Okuda sepenuh hati menusukkan jarum ke telunjuknya.

"Yah dia nyindir aku sama Kayano-chan terus," ujar Nagisa, alisnya sedikit berkerut. "Memang biasa dia bergurau, tapi…gimana ya…"

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini gurauannya cuma tentang Nagisa sama Kayano," Okuda setuju, manggut-manggut. "Kadang dia juga melihat-lihat lagi foto kalian ciuman yang dia ambil kapan hari…"

Hazama nyaris terbahak. "Phfft…Setan wasabi itu melihat-lihat foto teman-temannya ciuman? Wajahnya seperti apa?" pertanyaan ini retoris, tapi Okuda menanggapinya serius.

"Ya datar gitu, wajahnya. Dataar…diaam…"

Sugino melirik lewat bahunya lagi, sekejap saja mengamati Karma yang diam di antara ramainya kelompok dua.

"Nah, iya juga sih…akhir-akhir ini dia diam saja kalau nggak godain Kayano sama Nagisa…" tiba-tiba mata Sugino melebar, lalu menunjuk Nagisa dengan menuduh. "Jangan-jangan…dia cemburu!"

"E-Eh!?" Nagisa terbeliak. "Cemburu?"

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin Karma—" Hazama berhenti, lalu menyadari betapa tatapan teman-temannya begitu lekat. _Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain di sini?_ "—suka sama Kayano…Bisa saja, kan?"

Hazama berkata dengan santai, tapi dalam kepalanya, dia tertawa. Terbahak. Karena tiga temannya memasukkan pernyataan entengnya itu ke dalam hati, dan wajah Nagisa tak ternilai perubahannya. Hazama memperhatikan bagaimana Nagisa diam-diam melirik ke arah Karma yang duduk di sebelah Kayano.

Senyuman manipulatif Kirara Hazama mengembang. Drama dimulai. Dia bahkan tidak perlu menulis.

~.X.~

Menjelang akhir istirahat di hari berikutnya, sekaleng jus diletakkan di sisi kedua kaki Karma yang dinaikkan ke bangku. Oleh Kayano. Karma memandangi kucir dua hijau itu dengan pandangan yang sama bingungnya dengan Kayano.

"Ini…Nagisa bilang kamu biasanya minum ini, kan?"

"Oh…oke?"

Karma sudah mau memikirkan keanehan ini dengan pura-pura membaca, tapi Kayano masih berdiri di situ, meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Mau keluar? Cuacanya hangat." Ajak Kayano, tampak sebingung sebelumnya, seakan tidak yakin kenapa dia melakukan ini, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau mau ajak Nagisa, ajak saja dia." Ujar Karma, kembali membaca.

"Hmm…oke," Kayano mengangkat bahu dan keluar, mengajak Okuda untuk makan pudding.

"Hei, Karma-kun," kali ini Nagisa yang datang, dan Karma memasang senyum itu. "Tadinya mau kutanya apa ada yang mau dititip, tapi Kayano-chan sudah memberimu jus…Baguslah. Aku juga mau…Ayo, Sugino, kita beli jus."

"Aku mau soda deh." Sugino berkata, dan keduanya berjalan keluar kelas sebelum Karma sempat melancarkan gurauannya yang seperti biasa.

Ada yang aneh dengan remaja berkucir dua biru itu hari ini.

Setelah membolos tata bahasa, Karma kembali untuk pelajaran kimia. Cengirannya melebar; dari kejauhan terlihat Nagisa dan Kayano sedang bicara. Ia bergegas masuk ke kelas, tapi Nagisa menangkapnya dengan kedua batuan safir itu, dan _pindah ke bangku Isogai_ untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Karma-kun," Kayano melambai. "Kita disuruh kelompokkan. Bagaimana kalau sama seperti kelompok Biologi saja?"

"Oh…baiklah," Karma mengangkat bahu dan berjalan melewati Nagisa yang sedang menanyakan cara memakai indikator asam-basa.

Nagisa tidak menatapnya dan menjauh darinya. Karma memperhatikan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Dan dia akan cari tahu kenapa. Sementara, selama pelajaran kimia, dia belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, kesempatannya sudah muncul saat gramatikal Bahasa Inggris dimulai.

"Baiklah, semuanya, silakan keluarkan paket Bahasa Inggris kalian. Kita bisa mulai bab 6. Siang tadi Sensei pergi untuk melihat sedikit ajang Eurovision. Jujur saja, Sensei cukup menyukai kandidat-kandidat tahun lalu. Kebetulan, bab 6 ini membahas juara Eurovision tahun lalu, lihat?"

"Apa ini!? Wanita berjanggut!?" Okajima melengking, matanya terbakar.

"Conchita Wurst!" seru Nakamura. "Sebenarnya dia laki-laki, tapi dengar-dengar dia operasi kelamin."

"Apa artinya kalau jenggot dan kumisnya tetap begitu?" keluh Muramatsu.

"Tapi kalau hanya melihat matanya, dia cantik juga," Maehara terbahak.

"Maehara sih, cewek cuma separuh aja diembat," nyinyir Okano pedas. Protes marah Maehara ditelan tawa mengejek teman-temannya.

"Aku sih suka kandidat dari Norwegia, Carl Espen," komentar Nagisa.

"Ah iya, lagunya yang _Silent Storm_ itu bagus," Kanzaki menambahi. "Dalam sekali, rasanya seperti berada di dalam air…seperti sedang melihat badai tanpa suara."

"Kanzaki baper!"

"Sebenarnya yang mengetik cerita ini yang baper," sekali lagi Fuwa menghancurkan dinding dimensi ke-empat. Luar biasa.

"Nuruhuhuhu! Sensei juga suka lagu itu, tapi kalau kalian melihat dan mendengar sendiri nyanyian Conchita Wurst, itu cukup menggetarkan hati. Nah, karena lagu-lagu Eurovision berbahasa Inggris, ayo bentuk kelompok empat-empat, satu kelompok terpaksa tiga, karena Ritsu akan jadi pemutar musik kita hari ini. Maaf ya, Ritsu?"

"Tidak apa, Koro Sensei! Aku sudah mengunduh semua data tentang Eurovision tahun lalu!" seru Ritsu riang.

"Ya, kalau begitu kelompok tiga orangnya aku, Nagisa-kun dan Kayano saja," Karma tiba-tiba memutuskan. "Boleh, kan?"

"E-Eh…tidak," Nagisa membalas. Satu kelas terdiam. "Aku…ng…sudah janjian mau satu kelompok dengan Terasaka kalau pelajaran bahasa Inggris. B-Bagaimana kalau Karma-kun, Kayano-chan, Sugino dan Kanzaki-san saja? Aku dengan Terasaka dan Itona."

"Hmm, Nagisa main comblang-comblangan nih ceritanya?" Hazama mengipasi.

"Hah?" Karma menautkan alis.

"Nagisa makasih, tapi nggak gitu juga…" Sugino dengan malu menggeleng.

"Kalau mau mengajari si bodoh itu, biar Nakamura saja," timpal Karma enteng.

"Hei, jangan memutuskan kelompok orang seenaknya!" bantah Nakamura tidak terima.

"Iya, iya, iya, sudah kalau begitu kita berhitung saja—"

"Kenapa, memangnya kamu nggak terima ya, kalau sekelompok denganku?" Karma berkata lagi, memotong perkataan Koro Sensei. "Atau kamu mau berdua saja dengan Kayano?"

Nagisa berdiri, merasa sangat risih dengan sikap Karma. "Bukan begitu! Kenapa jadi begitu kesimpulannya?"

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua, sudah…" Isogai berusaha melerai, melambaikan tangannya dengan sigap.

"Oh? Aku nggak tahu kalau ada tujuan lain," Karma masih melanjutkan.

"Memangnya ada tujuannya?" protes Nagisa.

"KETUA KELAS BILANG SUDAH, YA SUDAH!"

BLAM

Kataoka bertitah dan membanting penghapus papan tulis dengan garang, wajahnya marah tapi marah yang tenang. Kelas senyap lagi. Isogai berdeham.

"Ada masalah apa ini? Kalian berkelahi?" Tanya sang ketua kelas dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. "Koro Sensei, sebaiknya kami selesaikan ini dulu daripada pelajaran kelompok jadi terganggu. Bagaimana?"

"Nuruhuhuhu, Sensei setuju dengan kebijaksanaanmu, Isogai-kun. Nah, kalau begitu, kita mulai dengan interogasi tiga babak," gurita kuning itu kembali ke podium tengah dan mengangkat dua papan, satu bergambar 'X' dan satu bergambar 'O'. "Kalau yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaramu tidak benar, angkat tanda 'X', dan jika benar, angkat tanda 'O'." dalam sedetik Karma dan Nagisa mendapat sepasang papan itu.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk Karma-kun, kenapa kamu ingin sekelompok tiga orang dengan Nagisa-kun dan Kayano-chan?"

Karma mendecakkan lidah. "Aku kan, hanya memberinya kesempatan bersama dengan Kayano. Aku yakin Nagisa-kun menginginkannya, kan?"

" _Objection_!" seru Nagisa, mengangkat setinggi tangannya bisa, papan tanda 'X'.

 _Kok jadi Ace Attorney._

"Kalau begitu, Nagisa-kun, kenapa kamu bersikeras menolak? Bukannya kamu bisa menghiraukan gurauan Karma-kun seperti biasanya?" Koro Sensei melanjutkan.

"Kalau itu gurauan biasanya aku tidak keberatan, tapi kenyataannya nggak begitu," ujar Nagisa tenang, berusaha memahami Karma. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Karma-kun akhir-akhir ini gurauannya hanya tentang aku dan Kayano-chan. Jadi…Jadi kukira Karma-kun cemburu karena dia menyukai Kayano-chan. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf sudah menciumnya!" Nagisa membungkuk sedalam mungkin.

"KARMA SUKA SAMA KAYANO!?" satu kelas syok, bahkan Kayano yang jadi pertengahan topik nyaris copot jantungnya.

Karma terbahak. "A…AHAH—ahahaha! Nagisa, kamu kehabisan sel otak ya?" dia dengan enteng mengangkat papan 'X'. "Kamu dapat kesimpulan tolol begitu dari mana, coba? Kenapa jadi aku yang suka sama Kayano?"

"Objection!" Nagisa berseru. "Dibandingkan dengan Nakamura, kamu terlalu sering bergurau tentang itu. Kamu juga hampir seminggu ini menolak undanganku melakukan apapun, alasannya selalu 'harusnya dengan Kayano saja'. Jadi kupikir kamu marah padaku."

Karma meringis geram, kedua tangannya dibantingkan ke bangku. " _Hold it!_ Jadi sekarang kamu menuduhku marah, Nagisa-kun? Marah karena cemburu? _Aku_?"

"Ya, begitu saja sih. Makanya aku meminta Kayano-chan memberimu jus, mengajakmu keluar dan sekelompok saat pelajaran Kimia!"

" _Objection_!" Karma melambai-lambaikan papan 'X' dengan tidak sabar. "Aku ini murni sedang mencomblangkan kalian berdua!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus menolak semua ajakanku sambil menyindir aku dan Kayano?" tantang Nagisa.

"Aku nggak nyindir! Kamu saja yang baper. Dasar sensitif."

"Aku nggak baper. Kamu yang baper. Aku punya saksi mata!" Nagisa menjawab, sekali ini tidak gentar pada Karma, karena tahu ia benar. "Terdakwa Nagisa memanggil Saksi Mata Manami Okuda!"

"Panggilan diterima," Koro Sensei sekarang dengan janggut hakim memalu podiumnya. "Saksi Manami Okuda harap menghadap."

 _Ini beneran jadi meja hijau nih?_

Karma sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa rencananya berhasil dihadang oleh Nagisa yang biasanya terlalu polos untuk membuat kejutan. Okuda dengan gugup berdiri di sebelah Nagisa.

"Okuda-san, apakah kamu pernah menyaksikan Karma-kun melakukan hal aneh?"

"I-Iya, pernah,"

"Bisakah kamu menceritakan apa yang kamu lihat, persis seperti saat kamu menceritakannya padaku tempo hari?"

Okano berdeham. "Kadang dia juga melihat-lihat lagi foto kalian ciuman yang dia ambil kapan hari…Dia melihatnya dengan wajah yang datar. Dataar…diaam…"

" _Objection_!" Karma berseru, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Memangnya apa yang terbukti? Kenapa kalau aku melihat-lihat foto dengan wajah datar, hm?"

" _Objection_!" tahu-tahu Maehara angkat tangan. "Hiroto Maehara mengajukan diri menjadi saksi!"

"Pengajuan diterima, silakan memasuki sidang," Koro Sensei sepertinya kelewat demen mengetuk-ngetukkan palu. Biasalah, dia kan baper gitu kalau dapat jabatan penting.

"Aku sering melihat Karma-kun memandangi foto, tapi saat melihat foto Nagisa-kun yang memakai pakaian perempuan saat di Okinawa, dia selalu tertawa atau tersenyum. Jadi itu bertolak belakang dengan wajah datarnya saat melihat foto ciuman Nagisa dan Kayano. Sekian!"

"Kenapa kalian malah meneliti ekspresi wajahku, oi," Karma memprotes, tapi telinganya memerah juga. "Baiklah, lalu apa yang bisa kamu simpulkan, hm, Nagisa-kun? Aku baper? Oke, mungkin, tapi aku keberatan dengan alasan yang kamu ajukan."

Nagisa mengerjap. "Alasan? Bukannya Karma-kun cemburu karena kamu suka sama Kayano dan aku terpaksa menciumnya?"

Karma melambaikan tanda 'X', matanya tidak memandang Nagisa, alisnya bertaut, wajahnya merah sampai leher.

"Jadi alasannya salah? Apa dong? Kepo nih," Tanya Fuwa, meskipun wajahnya cukup tahu.

"Aku nggak perlu ngomong alasannya," geram Karma, memaksakan senyum pertanda kalah, wajahnya makin merah.

"Hm," Nagisa mengangkat bahu. "Yah. Oke lah. Pokoknya terbukti! Karma-kun yang baper!"

Karma merinding karena marah. Palu yang dipukulkan Koro Sensei tidak membantu menurunkan amarah itu.

TOK! TOK!

Apalagi pengumuman keputusan pengadilannya;

"Dengan ini, terdakwa Karma Akabane dinyatakan; _Guilty of Baper_! Sidang ditutu—"

"Haha…ha…haha…Baper, baper, baper…oke, maaf aku baper, sekarang diam dulu, biar kubunuh kau, ayam gurita…" Karma tertawa marah dan dengan wajah merah menyongsong guru guritanya dengan pisau anti-sensei serta rentetan peluru BB. Koro Sensei terbahak sambil melesat keluar kelas.

Nagisa menghela napas, lalu dengan wajah cemas memandang teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yah, semoga Karma-kun berhenti menggoda soal aku dan Kayano-chan…Tapi kalau bukan karena menyukai Kayano-chan, terus kenapa dia baper?"

Sisa kelas 3-E hanya bisa menatap Nagisa dengan penuh arti.

 _Kalau kita bilang Karma cemburu karena suka Nagisa, mampus kita._

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 _Isn't something missing...?_

 _Isn't someone missing me...?_

 _Di tengah kelas 3-E yang kosong, disinari cahaya bulan sabit abadi. Dua buah papan tanda 'O' yang tergeletak sendu karena tidak digunakan sama sekali. (Bertahanlah, papan 'O'!) (Papannya juga baper!?)_

* * *

 **Maaf ya, saya juga nggak paham kenapa ketikan saya selalu jadi aneh menjelang akhir. (mungkinbaperjuga)**

 **Thank you for reading. Kindly review if you have the time :)**


End file.
